Dance With Me Tonight
by Toxic Shade
Summary: Jerato! Leeki tidbits. Takato is at a dance, but he is way to shy to show off his skills to Jeri. All he needs is a little motivation from Kazu and Lee. Rika and Lee give them some help at making a night they will never forget. (Jerato romance)
1. Dance with Me

Disclaimer: Yes, I own digimon. And I am J K Rowling, so I own Harry Potter. And I am Hironobu Sakaguchi, so I own the final fantasy series. Also, if you believe one word of this crap, you need mental help.

Pyle: Yay! My first Romance/humor fic! Congratulate me! *gets thrown at with tomatoes* *angrily* What's wrong with you people?! It's a Jerato! And tidbits of Henrika.... 

Me: Jeri is mine!!!! You can't have her!

Pyle: (clubs him over the head)

Me: (falls unconscious to the ground)

Pyle: (shakes hand to ease pain in knuckles) Don't mind him. Jeri belongs to Takato alone. But I think that she is kinda cute too...

Takato: (clubs Pyle over the head) You talk about Jeri likes she is just a prize! She has feelings you know!

Pyle: (Gets off the ground) (sticks up index, wedding, and middle fingers) Read between the lines, pal.

Takato: (clubs him over the head)

Pyle: (falls unconscious)

Jeri: Your so brave Takato! (Kisses him)

Takato: (blushes) Read and review people! The more reviews, the more Jerato! (Leaves scene with Jeri)

Pyle: (lifts head up) Enjoy the story! (Collapses)

Me: And yes, in case anyone wanted to know, I do know how to breakdance. :) Also, Takato's part is made of a real life experience. I actually did get thrown into the ring by my friends. :) But I've never actually held hands willingly with a girl :( I've never even been hugged by a girl my age before! :( :( :( I'm ashamed. |*_*|

_____________

Takato looked forward. He was at a dance, in the gym of his school. The lights had been turned off and there was a fog machine in the corner, spewing out fake grey smoke. A mirror ball was at the top of the gym, shining small circles of light onto the floor that danced around.

Jeri was in the center of the floor. There was a group of kids, perhaps forty or fifty, that made a circle. Every minute or so, somebody would jump into the middle of the circle after the first person left and take their place, starting a dance of their own. Everyone watched and cheered them on. 

Kids danced randomly around the gym, but the main focus was in the center. The song 'All my best friends are metal heads' was playing. Jeri was in the center twirling around in different directions and moving to the beat as best she could. The crowd cheered her on. After the first minute, another kid jumped in and she left, cheering the person on as they performed another dance.

Surprisingly, Kazu was the best dancer. He stepped in after the next kid and threw his arms out, then began moving his shoulders to the beat of the music. He must have known how to dance to this song. The girls cheered him on. Kazu stepped out of the circle, and another kid took his place.

Takato lay down on the ground, then began spinning his legs around in a circle. It was the only sort of dance he knew how to do, besides swing dancing. Kazu stepped next to him, followed by Lee, who was watching Takato's style with particular interest. "That's cool" he said. 

"Hey, that's pretty good!" complimented Kazu. Takato stopped swinging around and stood up, embarrassed. It was obvious that he was unused to praise.

"Yeah, you should go into the center!" said Lee, standing next to him as Takato got up. The song switched over to the final fantasy soundtrack song 'Jecht', a heavy metal song that Takato was surprised had come from Squaresoft.

"No way. Everybody an do it" Takato said sheepishly.

"Takato, news flash. Nobody can do it. Not even me" said Kazu with a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Go in there" Kazu said.

Takato stood up, then began to walk over towards it. Jeri was the closest to him. She turned around and beckoned him to come. "C'mon Takato!" she said happily. She leaned forward and grabbed his hand, gently tugging him into the floor. Pink began to spread on Takato's cheeks. "You're a good dancer, you'll be fine! I'll give you a kiss if you go in!"

Takato's blush spread across his face now, as Jeri had offered to kiss him, and she was holding his hand. He was far too embarrassed to go in though, and he pulled away. Jeri's smile began to droop. "Please...!" she begged.

"I can't" he protested, backing away.

Lee came up and whispered something into Jeri's ear. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it"

Jeri beamed. "Thanks!"

Lee and Kazu grabbed both of Takato's arms and began to tug him towards the circle. Takato resisted this opportunity, and made his distress more then apparent.

Takato tugged backwards with such force that Kazu and Lee were nearly thrown off. Jeri almost laughed at the site. Then they both pulled Takato forward. He went stumbling across the floor. Lee pushed Takato forward and he went flying towards the sides of the circle. Takato began to back away as soon as he got there. 

Kazu stepped behind Takato, grabbed his shoulder, and grinned. "Don't you worry, motivation is on the way" he said mischievously. 

Kazu grabbed Takato's neck, then slammed his fist into the middle of Takato's back, which sent him flying forward into the middle of the circle. He landed awkwardly on his stomach. The crowd parted around him .He looked at them weakly and grinned nervously.

Well, there was no backing out now.

He dropped to his knees, got himself in a comfortable position, then began to swing his legs around himself on the floor, picking up speed. Now that Takato was actually doing it, he felt pretty cool about the situation. He began to spin faster and faster, until at last he simply let his whole body spin around so fast that he got onto his stomach and his legs went flying into the air, zigzagging around.

People all around cheered him on, whooping and yelling, saying how cool Takato was. Takato stopped and stood up, smiling weakly. He only had fifteen minutes of fame, he might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

The song switched to a slow, romantic one. Takato recognized it as 'Never Had a Dream Come True' by S Club 7.

What shocked him was when Jeri came flying out of the crowd, leaping on top of him, giggling, Takato just barely caught her, and he was nearly thrown onto the floor, as she had caught him unprepared.

"C'mon Takato, dance with me!" she giggled.

"I don't know Jeri, I...can't dance all that good..."

"You'll be fine, come on!" she urged. She took Takato's hand, put her hand on his shoulder, then let him put her hand on his waist. They began to slowly move with the music, walking in small steps.

"Ah, I got all high after that last song. Thanks for helping me cool down Takato" she said. Beside them was Lee and Rika, dancing in the same fashion as Takato and Juri were.

"Switch partners, you guys" said Lee. 

"Okay" said Takato and Juri at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me a coke" they both said again, then giggled.

Rika took Jeri's hand and Lee took Juri's hand.

Rika talked to Takato. "So how are things with you and Jeri?" she asked.

"Please don't start with this. I've already taken it from Lee and Kazu" Takato whined.

"Oh, come on! She is the perfect match for you Takato!" Rika argued.

"Wear just friends, and it's going to stay that way" Takato replied.

They slowly danced for a moment, watching the other two dance in silence. 

Rika smiled at him. Then she went up to his ear and whispered. "The best relationships usually start out as just friends"

Meanwhile, about five feet away, Lee and Jeri were having there own conversation. 

"So what do you think of Takato?" Lee asked, trying to pry some information out of her. 

"My best friend" she replied.

"Oh give me a break, you've been making eyes at him since fifth grade" he murmured playfully.

"I know where this conversation is leading, and I don't want to discuss it any more" Jeri responded. "What do you think of Rika?"

Lee smiled down at her. "I can't live with her, I can't live without her"

"Just as I suspected" Jeri said. "I have a hypothetical question for you"

"Shoot" Lee said, ready for it and already suspecting what it might be. 

"Okay" she looked at his eyes. "Suppose that there was a girl who liked this boy. See, she's really likes the boy. I want to tell the boy my feelings, but I am afraid Takato will hate me after that" she hadn't noticed that she was changing her talk of third person into first person.

When she realized what she said, she immediately began to try and cover up. "I-I mean...! Oops" She hung her head. She wished that Leomon was here to help her out.

"Switch back" he heard Rika say.

"Don't run away from your true feelings" said Lee before letting her go.

Rika looked up and whispered something into Takato's ear. "Go get her, tiger" then she let go of him and went over to Lee, dancing with him instead.

The song finally ended. Takato was glad and sad at the same time. He wanted to dance with Jeri, but he would make a fool out of himself if he continued what he was doing.

He glanced over at Jeri. She was sitting against the wall a short distance away. Takato finally began to notice how beautiful she was. She had a long green dress on that sparkled when light touched it. Her hair came down to her shoulders and a black band kept it in perfect condition on her head. She looked so much more beautiful like this.

Takato plucked up what courage he had left, then walked over and sat down next to Jeri. Immediately, Jeri turned towards him and hugged him tightly, smiling with her eyes closed. "Thanks for cheering me up Takato"

"I didn't know you were sad" he replied. "Hey, um... Jeri?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, Takato?"

Takato was sure he was making one of the biggest mistakes in his life. "Would you come with me? It's a secret place. I've never shown it to anybody. I want to take you there" he stammered, trying to get the words out right.

She leaped up and smiled. "Of course I will Takato! Where is it?" she asked.

Takato grinned. "Like I said, it's a secret" 

"Come on, follow me" Takato said, then exited the gym through the double doors. Only Lee and Rika noticed they were gone, and they both winked at each other, then continued dancing.

________

Takato walked up the pathway and opened the gate to Guillmon's home. Takato opened the gate for Jeri, then closed it behind him.

"Why are we going here?" Jeri asked puzzled but still cheerful. They could not go to the digital world, and the only thing up here was the tunnel Guillmon hd built.

"Guillmon found this special place when he was digging through the area" Takato explained. He stepped into the cave. Jeri followed. She wondered how Takato knew where it was. It was almost pitch black in the cave.

"Come on, follow me" he said, then stepped into a hole in the wall. Jeri had never seen it before. She wondered how Takato could have seen it in the first place. She sighed, then followed him into the hole, crawling through after him.

  
  


"Why would Guillmon dig such a huge hole?" Jeri asked. Indeed, it was almost as tall as she was, and nearly twice as wide.

"The stress got to him?" Takato joked, finally stepping out and into the place he desired. Jeri followed him, then gasped.

___________

And that is all I am going to write tonight! Goodnight everyone, I am going to bed. It is ( 10:45)

started at 8:54 finished at 10:45 PM,

Have fun in the next chapter! Jerato forever! (Rukato is okay too...sometimes...well...it depends on the mood I'm in)

Skies of ice...

Pyle


	2. Tonight

Pyle: And here is the second chapter of my Jerato fic. One of my reviewers commented about an opening to the digiworld in Guilmon's cave. Yes, I admit, I might have made a mistake. In the ending, it showed an opening to the digiworld. But that was AFTER a digignome had made Takato's wish come true, so there you are. This took place before Takato's wish. I will soon start a taiora fic also, so taiora fans, be ready! Do your self a favor and pretend that Takato and Jeri are a few years older.

Me: Why the hell do they call it 'Taiora' anyways? Sorai is better and shorter.

Pyle: It's for the feel you imbecile! (Swacks him upside the head)

Me: So what? Sorato should be called 'Mattra'. But NNNNNNOOOOOO! They have to do the boring 'Sorato'

Pyle: (pulls out a mallet) It's for the godamn dignity you freaking idiot! ( smacks him really hard with the mallet)

Me: (falls to the ground)

Pyle: But of course! (Holds hands out wide, like he's doing an emotion speech). No matter what you call them, Sora belongs with one of them! I like both couples, but some people don't. (Shudders). It's up to you fans to choose what happens! Toei has no control! (Holds fist up) the power is within you! You alone decide who Sora belongs with!

Me: (stands up, then clutches Pyle's feet and tries to drag him to the floor) Sora belongs with Tai you idiot! The real couple will always prevail!

Pyle: Shut up! Get out of my fan fiction! (Yells as I grab him, lift him up, then body slam him to the floor)

Me: Tai belongs with Sora!

Pyle: (pulls both of my arms back and puts his knee in the middle of my back, pushing downwards)

Me: This fan fic belongs partly to me! (Screams in pain and tries to get out of it)

Pyle: This is my fanfiction! No exceptions! Sora belongs with who she chooses or who the fans choose! (Gets dragged down by Me again, then is pummeled by a dozen punches)

Me: Sora belongs with Tai!!!!!!!!

Pyle: (gets up, then lifts Me high in the air) In my fanfiction...! (Struggles to hold Me above head) MY WORD IS LAW!!! (slams Me down on knee, breaks back)

Me: (Falls dead to the floor)

Pyle: (dusts himself off) now that is out of the way. Just remember fans, the couples are who you choose them to be! Although I personally despise Mimato and Daikari. I just don't know why. They bug me. (Swats bugs)

Now...onto the story! R&R ppl!

Pyle: Jerato rules! (Holds up two fingers) 

___________

Takato helped Jeri through it. He was walking next to her, making sure she didn't bump into anything.

Jeri saw that even though it was supposed to get darker, she found that a strange glow was settling near the end of the tunnel. It was a light blue in color, faintly resonating like crystals in the sunlight. Takato sped up, as someone tends to do if their goal is in site.

"C'mon Jeri!" said Takato, taking her hand and leading her through the tunnel quickly. Jeri scurried along with him as fast as she could go at his pace.

She gasped when she got to the end. In front of her stood a massive cavern constructed entirely of twinkling ice. The crystals stuck out like thorns on a rose. Jeri blinked, then rubbed her eyes to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't.

The walls resonated with a relaxing blue light. It was like sunlight had come through the ground and gotten trapped in here.

"Takato, its...beautiful" she said finally, still gaping with her mouth open at all of the beauty trapped down here. Glowing blue light flooded through and around every corner of the cave, acting as a trail for anyone who came down.

"That's why I took you here...I've...never shown anyone this place except Guillmon" he admitted. "Come on Jeri, let's go down there!"

"How?" she asked, rather curiously. Indeed, there was no path down except a long slope of ice. It curved sharply down from the platform they were standing on around the cavern and out of sight, bending and turning all over the place.

"Your looking at it" responded Takato with a sly smile. "Let's go"

Jeri frowned and began to step back. Takato, I don't think I can...."

"Lets go" he cut her off, grabbed her hand, then leaped off the cliff with Jeri, laughing while she screamed. Takato positioned her so that she would fit on his lap, then put out his feet and landed on the ice.

His feet slid across the ice like a snowboard on snow. It felt like there was nothing at all under his feet. "Come on Jeri! For once in your life, have some fun!" Takato said happily.

Jeri squealed in surprise and delight. This was a side of Takato she had never seen before. Takato normally kept his fun under control, but now he was going all out, and taking her with him. 

"Takato, if you get us killed, I'll kill you!" she threatened. She was having just as much fun as he was though.

"Come on Jeri! If you do get killed...well...at least you'll die happy!" he giggled. Then he let go of Jeri.

Jeri let out a yelp and went sliding down the ice next to Takato. Takato's heart skipped a beat and began to go very fast when Jeri grabbed his hand. 

Jeri was practically latched onto Takato to keep from slamming into the wall. It was not until they came to a very sharp curve that she lessened her grip on Takato's hand.

Takato put his sneakers onto the ice to try and brake himself to slow down, but it was too late. His sneakers made a loud screeching sound as he slammed into the wall. He stopped dead, a little dizzy, then managed to find his sense of direction enough to fall down the ice in Jeri's direction. Jeri giggled, then put her shoes on the ice in a vain attempt to slow down and wait for him. But she had no need to do that.

Takato was, by now, standing up, and lowered to the ground. Speeding down the ice at unnatural speed. He soon caught up to Jeri. Jeri was surprised at how fast he had managed to get there. She herself stood up and began sliding down in the same fashion as he was, laughing the whole way.

They both joined hands and came to a deep cavern, flat on the ground. They both slid in and held on to each other to keep from falling. Jeri leaned over and grabbed Takato's other hand, then swung him around, so that they both began turning in circles until their speed ran out.

The circles soon stopped and Takato hastily let go of her hands.

Takato was sad that the ride was over so quick. Excitement with his friends never seemed to last long enough.

Jeri slid to a stop next to him, and her mouth dropped open in awe. In front of them were incredibly large, spiked up crystals. They stuck out like thorns on a rose. The ice glittered like a fire danced between them. 

A quiet glow presided in the walls. It looked like color from the earth came down and was trapped within the cavern. It crawled over the ground quickly, but never touched anything, and another, more different glow always came back to replace the first.

Takato walked over next to Jeri, then sat down. She did the same, leaning her head on his shoulder. Takato blushed automatically. Jeri nearly giggled. She could make Takato blush whenever she wanted to.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" she murmured. Her voice game a slight echo through the cavern. She snuggled up to Takato, then whispered " I wonder what makes the ice glow..."

Takato was having a hard time saying things right. "Yup, very beautiful girl- I MEAN- very beautiful ice. Yeah. Very pretty ice" he corrected himself very quickly.

Jeri picked up Takato's arm, then laid it across her shoulder on the other side of her. The blush on Takato's face made it look like a tomato.

"You know Jeri, you are the nicest girl I ever met. You really mean a lot to us. When we went to the digiworld, I thought that would make you have fun, a chance for adventure" Takato murmured. He seemed afraid to continue. "And then...Leomon died, and, it was like you had turned into a different person"

He looked down at Jeri as a tear appeared on her face. "But you see? We're all back together now, just the way we should be. We all miss our digimon. You'll definitely be able to see Leomon again some day" Jeri wiped her eyes and looked up at Takato. He smiled back down at her, then continued.

"I....really liked you. When you had been taken over by the D-reaper, I wasn't thinking about Lee, or Rika, or Ryo, or anyone. All I could think about was saving you. I was so sad when we had to leave. While that week passed by, I was practically tearing my hair out, trying to save you. When we got you back, I was so glad" he finished quickly, then added "It was like I had regained a part of myself"

She leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder. Takato hugged her with his other arm around her shoulder.

"You know, I love you Jeri, did you know?" he murmured, wishing the moment would last forever. She smiled, then quietly said.

"Yes, Takato, Yes"

______________

Pyle: YAY! CNN asked me to come on the air to explain this bit of fluff to them. Adults just don't believe in mere *puppy love*

Me: Yeah, we're gonna be on the air though, so it will be awesome.

Pyle: We won't be on the air, this is fanfiction, not TV.

Me: Right, I forgot.

Pyle: Why do we have to keep putting our little comments on the end and beginnings of these fanfictions anyways?

Me: Because the author types it on. He maked me say the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just said. And the thing that I just ........

Pyle: Hey, I'm an author too! Does that mean I can make you guys do whatever I want when your in my fanfiction?

Me: NO!

Pyle: Act like a chicken.

Me: bawk bawk bawk bawk

Pyle: So what should I write about next?

Toxic Shade aka the author: well, you could always work on Anger. I had to admit, People are starting to hate that story more and more. I was planning on not continueing it but we might see otherwise.

Me: bawk bawk bawk bawk

Pyle: You can stop acting like a chicken now.

Me: You'll pay for this, if it's the last thing I...!

Pyle: No you won't.

Me: I won't?

Pyle: Because you won't remember any of this.

Me: Any of what?

Pyle: Hey, that trick works really well!

Me: Trick? What trick?


End file.
